Oportunidades e Perdas
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Havia deixado passar muitas oportunidades de ficar com ela... Mas, agora, havia tomado uma decisão. Não deixaria que ninguém ficasse entre eles... Confessaria seu amor e seus sentimentos... E então, poderiam, finalmente, ter o seu final feliz.


Konninchiwa, minna...

Outra tradução... Outro SORATO!... Outra fic da Ayumi – nightbeauty...

* * *

**Oportunidades e Perdas**

By: Ayumi

Taichi supõe que, em _alguma _parte, nos recantos de sua mente, ele sempre esteve consciente de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas por alguma razão inimaginável, havia decidido ignorá-los.

E, em consequência, ignorar os sentimentos dela.

(_Sempre souve o que Sora sentia por ti, _sempresempresempre, _mas ao mesmo tempo sempre soube o que Yamato sentia por Sora. Então, fez o correto e ignorou seus sentimentos por ela e as insinuações dela e a tratou igual a qualquer bom amigo, porque isso é o que ela representa, uma amiga – apenas uma amiga, certo? _Certo.)

Taichi é bom nisso, ignorando.

Ele ignora os indícios de desespero que sente quando se dá conta que Sora decidiu se render, aquela Véspera de Natal, quando presenteia Yamato (_não você, mas Yamato_) biscoitos que provavelmente ela mesma assou. Também ignora a raiva que se mistura com o desespero quando ela lhe sorri envergonhada antes de ir até Yamato (_não até você, até Yamato_). Inclusive, semanas depois, quando sente a dor lhe contorcendo cada vez que os vê, seus melhores amigos, _YamatoeSora_, juntos (_porque em sua mente deixaram de ser apenas Yamato e Sora há muito tempo_), simplesmente ignora.

Porque é o correto, o que qualquer amigo deveria fazer (_e, de repente, coragem adquire um novo significado para você_); um ato de caridade de sua parte.

Depois, as semanas se tornam meses e os meses se tornam anos. E a relação de seus amigos vai oscilando entre boa e ruim uma e outra vez. E logo estão se formando e estão prontos para começar a viver. E com a relação de _YamatoeSora _estando bem, tudo o que resta para Taichi é continuar ignorando e aceitar a bolsa para ir à Espanha e começar sua tão sonhada carreira, ser um jogador de futebol profissional.

Todos seus amigos, aqueles mais próximos a ele, estavam ali para se despedir. E todos estavam tristes e lhe pedindo para que ficasse. Hikari estava chorando e Daisuke protestando. Sora (_apenas segue ignorando)_, Sora está prestes a mergulhar em lágrimas, sabe bem disso, e quando as primeiras lágrimas apontam, ela busca consolo em Yamato (_não em você, em Yamato_). E ele segue ignorando, porque isso é o que faz de melhor e lhe dá um sorriso meio triste, para todos eles e se vai.

(_E continua ignorando a dor, a tristeza, a raiva e esse sentimento de que algo está errado. Se apodera de ti e por alguma ração te custa ignorar essa voz em sua cabeça que te diz que assim que colocar o pé dentro do avião terá perdido sua oportunidade. Mas, eventualmente, consegue ignorá-la, porque é bom nisso – em ignorar e realmente não sabe qual é esta oportunidade que está perdendo_).

**.**

- Vai.

Sora olha para seu namorado (_seu namorado há cinco anos, não importa quantas vezes haviam terminado nesse meio tempo, sempre voltava para ele no final_) e observava atentamente seu perfil. Suas feições atraentes, seus olhos azuis como o profundo oceano e seu cabelo louro e indomável. Seu corpo bem definido ainda enviava tremores através do seu e Sora apenas pode esperar, apenas pode desejar, que a atração física fosse suficiente para ficar com alguém.

(_O ama, Deus sabe que o ama, mas quer _amá-lo, _quer _realmente amá-lo_ com cada fibra de seu ser, completamente e não pode. Não pode porque já ama outro alguém dessa maneira._)

Yamato se virou para ela e se incorporou, utilizando suas mãos como suporte, mantendo-se suspenso sobre ela e Sora já pode sentir seu corpo reagindo à proximidade e pensa que jamais quis amá-lo tanto como quer agora (_sinceramente, sinceramente quer estar apaixonada por ele, mas não pode_). E, apesar do sexo ser bom (_é humana e inclusive quando não está apaixonada por ele, o ama e não pode evitar se render perante seus desejos, ainda mais quando Yamato sabe exatamente quais botões pressionar para deixar seu corpo em chamas_), excepcional para ser honesta, não é suficiente para conseguir que uma relação funcione como se deve.

(_Especialmente quando sabe, _sabe, _que nessa relação, o amor não é correspondido._)

O loiro sorri e seu coração se contrai dolorosamente. – Não se preocupe comigo, apenas vá atrás dele.

Sora desliza uma de suas mãos por seu pescoço e o atrai para lhe dar um beijo. Yamato aceita o gesto, mas não permite que avance mais do que esse leve tocar de lábios. E deseja que ele deixe de olhá-la dessa maneira (_como se não houvesse ninguém neste mundo mais linda do que você, como se significasse _tudo _ para ele_), com tanto amor, devoção e confiança, porque a faz querer chorar e se desculpar e ('_sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo Yamato, eu quero, quero te amar tanto, me apaixonar por você, mas não posso, eu não posso_) seguir adiante.

- Do que você está falando, Yamato?

Ele sorri novamente e lhe parte o coração pela sinceridade e genuidade desse sorriso.

- Ambos sabemos que esse namoro não vai durar. Não enquanto você continuar apaixonada por Taichi. – disse Yamato tranquilamente.

- Yamato...

- Acho que... Eu apenas esperava que algum dia você chegaria a me amar tanto quanto o ama.

Sora morde seu lábio inferior, tentando conter suas lágrimas. – Eu sint...

- Não se desculpe, Cielo. – a interrompe, de maneira gentil (_porque sempre foi gentil e amoroso contigo_) – É minha culpa. Eu sabia como você se sentia. Maldição! Eu sabia como ele se sentia e ainda assim... Ainda assim te procurei, porque fui egoísta, Sora. E não queria te deixar ir.

A beija ternamente nos lábios, acariciando sua face enquanto um sorriso triste aparece em seu rosto. – Deveria ter te dito isso antes, mas... Bom... Farei o certo agora.

Sora o observava se mover até a beira da cama (_a cama dele, sempre é na cama dele, jamais na sua_) levantar-se e começar a recolher suas roupas. Quando tem todas as peças de ambos em seus braços, Yamato regressa ao seu lado e lhe entrega suas coisas. Ela se senta, lágrimas caem livres por seu rosto e ele não dúvida em removê-las.

- Deve saber uma coisa, Sora. – disse subitamente e ela o olha dando-lhe toda sua atenção. – Não importa o que acontecer, eu sempre estarei aqui, sempre, exatamente aqui, esperando por você. Sempre terá um amigo em mim e, se você desejar, talvez algo mais.

- Obrigado, Yamato. – disse Sora e o abraça com força (_porque se dá conta, que Yamato merece o mundo e muito mais, merece ser amado por completo, sem reservas, e você não pode fazer isso, não agora, não quando há mais alguém ocupando seu coração)_.

Sua única resposta é um beijo em sua testa e as reconfortantes caricias circulares em suas costas. Depois de um momento, Yamato se afasta e lhe dá um sorriso.

- Agora, vamos. Se apresse e se vista. Te levarei ao aeroporto.

- Ao aeroporto?

(_Seu sorriso apenas se amplia ao ver tua expressão de surpresa, e há algo – de repente há algo ali, em seu estômago; um revirar, mas se vai rapidamente, um sentimento tão passageiro que não pode compreendê-lo totalmente._)

- Claro. Já é hora de que faça com que aquele idiota do Taichi volte para a razão, não acha?

**.**

Estava na Espanha apenas um ano quando a vê (_Sora, não YamatoeSora, apenas Sora_) e é com grande surpresa que a recebe em seu apartamento. E admira a forma que seus olhos brilham de felicidade quando compartilham um abraço e não pode evitar perguntar-se a que se devia tudo isso, sua indiscutível felicidade. Taichi a leva a este grande lugar, onde fazem o melhor café, e finalmente questiona sua repentina visita.

- Oh, bom... Sobre isso... Eu

Sora se atrapalha com suas palavras, mas a felicidade continua ali, ainda fazendo seus olhos brilharem, e o moreno sente aquele esquecido sentimento, de estar completo, expandir seu peito, esse sentimento que esteve ignorando por anos, que literalmente ignorou durante seus anos de escola, mas agora não o detem, _o aceita_; o aceita porque há uma sensação no que está acontecendo agora, como se fosse algo certo, e não sente as grades aprisionando-o. o aceita, até que escuta as seguintes palavras.

- Yamato e eu terminamos semana passada. – disse Sora.

Ela está lhe sorrindo (_um sorriso real, feliz_), mas a surpresa o toma e não pode pensar com clareza e de repente ali estão as grades e esse sentimento de que algo está errado e (_faça o correto, maldição, tem que fazer o correto_) de que deve ser nobre e se dá conta que ignorar está tão incutido nele que já não pode parar.

Taichi sacode a cabeça, um sorriso triste aparece em seu rosto e continua ignorando (_a dor, a tristeza, a ira e esse sentimento de que algo está errado continuam contorcendo suas entranhas_).

- Não, Sora. Você tem que voltar e resolver as coisas com ele. – disse com suavidade.

Sora pisca varias vezes, confusão predominava sua expressão, mas ele continua ignorando (_apenas continua ignorando_).

- Não, Taichi. Escuta...

- Ele te ama, Sora, de verdade. – a interrompe, sua voz um pouco mais firme agora.

- Eu sei, mas isso foi...

- Vocês tem que voltar. As coisas são assim, é assim como _deve _ser.

_(Já não tem certeza de quem está tentando convencer, a si mesmo ou a ela, mas segue ignorando, porque é fácil, porque é o melhor. Porque é bom nisso._)

- Taichi, eu te amo.

Finalmente a olha e sorri, assentindo. – Claro, Sora. Sou seu melhor amigo.

- Não, Taichi...

- Sora, me escuta...

- Não, me escuta você! – Sora segura seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos (_e por um inesperado momento, acredita que ela vai te beijar_) – Estou apaixonada por você.

(_mas, como com tudo o que está relacionado a Sora – porque em sua mente ela ainda é parte daquela entidade que chama de _YamatoeSora_ – emburra para um lado todos os sentimentos e ignora. Porque é bom nisso. Porque é melhor assim._)

- Eu... sinto muito.

Ele pode ver, bem claramente, devida a sua proximidade, como o mundo se desmoronou ao seu redor em menos de um segundo, e não pode fazer nada para evitar. _(Porque ignorar faz parte de você e já não pode fazer nada a respeito_).

- Eu... Entendi.

A expressão de dor em seu rosto é demais para ser ignorada, mas antes de poder sequer se mover, Sora se levanta, beija seu rosto e se vai. Deixando-o ali sentado, nesse grande lugar onde fazem o melhor café (_sentindo como se acabasse de perder uma preciosa oportunidade, de novo_).

(_Ela foi embora nesse dia mesmo e você não voltou a escutar nada sobre ela durante muito, muito tempo, quando finalmente decidiu voltar_)

**.**

Se sente horrível ao vir atrás dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas na verdade não tem mais aonde ir (_e ele disse que estaria ali sempre, não é?_). Há música do outro lado da porta e Sora espera que o loiro esteja ensaiando porque não acha ser capaz de suportar o fato de Yamato, a única pessoa que prometeu sempre estar ao lado dela, não pudesse estar ali agora. (_Porque o necessita, como jamais imaginou poder necessitar_).

Quando a porta se abriu, a ruiva pode praticamente sentir surpresa e confusão, está ali, a vista de todos, em seus olhos. Ele demora uns segundo em sair de seu estupor e se aproxima dela, envolvendo-a em seus braços (_e ali, ali está, aquele revirar de algo, novamente)_.

- Sora. O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar na Espanha, você...

Corta sua oração rapidamente ao segurar o colarinho da camisa e puxá-lo para um beijo (_e trata, com muita vontade, de ignorar a mancha de batom que viu em seu pescoço e o cheiro de perfume barato que ainda está impregnado em sua roupa, porque necessita isso, necessita de Yamato_). Por vários segundo Yamato a beija com o mesmo desespero que ela sente, mas logo parece reagir a algo porque, de repente, está segurando seus pulsos e se afastando.

- Yamato, por favor...

Se arrepende de suas palavras assim que saem de sua boca porque pode ver como Yamato começa a compreender a situação. E assim, ele sabe.

- Vamos, Ishida! As garotas estão esperando! Por que está demorando tanto com as pizzas... Oh! – há um rapaz parado atrás de Yamato, olhando-a com confusão, sua ebriedade aparente, um rapaz que Sora não reconhece. – Oh, esse não é o tipo de pizzas que pedimos. Quem é ela, Ishida?

Mas Yamato não dá atenção a ele, completamente focado nela (_e tem que admitir, ainda que a si mesma, que ser o centro de atenção de Yamato sempre foi algo intimidador, mas agora faz com que ela sinta esse revirar no estômago_). Gentilmente, Yamato a guia para dentro do apartamento e fecha a porta atrás de si.

- Espere aqui. – lhe diz o loiro e se some pelo corredor.

Todos os presentes a olham e Sora faz o possível para ignorar seus olhares, mas não pode, não agora, no quando sente seu mundo se desmoronar frente a seus olhos. Um dos rapazes presentes parece reconhecê-la, mas antes de poder fazer algo, Yamato chega ao seu lado e começa a guiá-la para fora do apartamento. Ele lhe entrega um casaco e um capacete e depois de colocar uma jaqueta, eles saem.

(_Há certa aura de liderança envolvendo Yamato, de proteção, de decisão e você sabe que, em momentos assim, o melhor é segui-lo._)

A levou para seu apartamento em sua moto. Pergunta sobre seus pais e quando ela diz que estão fora da cidade, Yamato entra em sua casa.

- Vou tomar um banho. – disse Sora, mais para si mesma do que para ele, e se dirige até o banheiro, sem perceber que Yamato segue cada movimento seu.

Em segundos a banheira está cheia e a ruiva se desveste e entra na água (_e só então se dá conta de sua presença, quando sente seu intenso olhar buscando seus olhos, por que motivo, não sabe_), Yamato se senta na beira da banheira e segura sua mão, apertando levemente.

(_Por que será que cada vez que está com Yamato sente que está caminhando com uma faca próximo ao pescoço?_)

Só então se permite chorar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, não aconteceu nada... Absolutamente nada.

- Sora.

Sora deixa escapar o choro sem restrição, abraçando seus joelhos enquanto deixava que a água esfriasse. – Ele não me ama. Não acho que algum dia tenha. E se amou, certamente já não mais.

- Então devo dizer que Taichi é mais idiota do que eu pensei.

Yamato fica de pé, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo pois ainda segurava suas mãos e a abraça, lhe dando tanto consolo como lhe é possível (_e ainda pode ver a mancha de batom em seu pescoço e sentir o cheiro de perfume barato em sua roupa e detesta_), obviamente sem se importar de molhar sua camisa. No silêncio e movendo suas mãos rapidamente, com destreza, Sora se desfaz da camisa do loiro e junto com ela, o cheiro do perfume barato e sem pensar duas vezes limpa a marca de batom de seu pescoço.

- Faz amor comigo, Yamato.

Suas palavras são repentinas e a surpreendem tanto quanto a ele, mas Yamato reage com calma e lhe olha intensamente, questionando-a em silêncio (_porque se fosse sexo estaria tudo bem, é algo casual, sem compromisso e fácil, e pode manter certa liberdade emocional e)_, fazer amor, afinal das contas, requer maior compromisso por ambos, um laço mais forte que apenas um amor não correspondido. Sora sabe e ainda assim não pode cumprir com todos os requerimentos, pode apenas tentar.

(_E quer; sinceramente quer que isso dê certo, que funcione. E se o destino permite, Yamato também irá querer e ambos estarão juntos, lado a lado, como sempre estiveram nos últimos cinco anos – sem se importar com os términos que houve, porque no final, sempre volta para ele, _sempre)

Yamato desliza suas mãos pelas suas costas numa caricia ligeira, abaixando por sua figura e passando por seu quadril, até possuir um firme agarre de sua coxa antes de levantá-la do chão e fazê-la rodear sua cintura com suas pernas. Seus olhos azuis obtêm um tom mais escuro e lentamente, ele a leva até seu quarto (_e está emocionada e assustada e confusa e sobrecarregada e se sente, Oh!, tão completamente amada que finalmente aceita o fato... o fato que deixará que Yamato entre em seu leito_), o loiro a deita na cama e a aprisiona com gentileza.

(_A situação familiar é reconfortante de certo modo, porque agora sabe que pode seguir adiante._)

- Sora, olha para mim... Não feche seus olhos, apenas olhe para mim. – disse Yamato com mais ternura do que já havia mostrado para ela.

E assim o fez.

**.**

Demorou cinco anos, cinco longos anos e uma dezena de relações fracassadas, juntamente com uma estranha conversa com seu igualmente estranho vizinho, para entender porque havia _ignorado_ todos esses anos. E a resposta é tão simples que chega a ser engraçado. Mas não porque apenas quer dizer que perdeu dez ano, _dez malditos anos_, tentando evitar o inevitável.

Está apaixonado por Sora.

_(Em algum lugar, no mais escuro da sua mente, sempre soube. Está apaixonado por Sora, simples assim. Sem mais ignorar os fatos, sem mais os atos de caridade. Para o inferno a amizade, para o inferno Yamato, já era hora que tivesse o seu final feliz._)

Porém, logo iria descobrir, que sua compreensão chegou tarde demais.

Quando consegue encontrar a Sora, descobre que agora vive num dos bairros mais luxuosos e caros de Tóquio, num caríssimo edifício, com luxuosos apartamentos e é apenas com a ajuda de um menino (_Oh, a senhorita das flores? Ela vive no último andar._) que consegue obter o endereço exato.

No caminho para o último andar (_e por que esse maldito elevador demora tanto?_), Taichi está repassando mentalmente o discurso que preparou para esta ocasião. É um discurso simples, na verdade. Deus sabe que ele não pode lembrar-se de nada quando está muito nervoso e agora, está a um passo de perder a compostura. Está com tudo pronto, tudo planejado. Assim que Sora abrir a porta, confessará seus sentimentos e lhe explicará porque demorou tanto tempo e eles compartilhariam um beijo e fariam amor e _enfimenfimenfim_ viveriam felizes para sempre.

Só que não seria assim que as coisas aconteceriam.

Enfim, bate na porta, emocionado. E ela atende com um sorriso que parece congelar-se em seu rosto assim que o vê e Taichi não pode recordar seu plano. Ela é tão linda, com seu cabelo ruivo (_e pode apreciar, é longo agora, muito longo_) e seus olhos avermelhados e seus lábios tentadores e seu corpo esbelto que o deixa em chamas cada vez que a vê.

Ela é linda e ele a ama tanto.

- Estou apaixonado por você, Sora. – finalmente Taichi diz e não espera por sua resposta, já que segura seu rosto e a beija.

As mãos de Sora se movem lentamente até segurar seus braços e Taichi move os seus ao redor de sua cintura e se alegra no maravilhoso sentimento que o envolve agora e a felicidade e a emoção e este sentimento de _finalmente _e de que isso está certo. Mas tudo morre lentamente, quando se dá conta que o beijo (_o primeiro beijo, seu primeiro beijo, juntos_) não é correspondido, é apenas por sua parte.

- Papai, por que esse senhor está beijando a mamãe?

E Sora não está beijando-o, nem abraçando-o. E quando Taichi se afasta, vê que tão pouco está sorrindo.

Um medo incontido aperta seu coração e se sente aterrorizado (_Pela primeira vez em sua vida, está realmente aterrorizado_) em olhar a fonte da doce e inocente voz. Mas, ainda assim, o faz. Taichi vira e no corredor há uma pequena menina.

Uma linda e adorável menina, com olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e um rosto sorridente (_e esse rosto, você o conhece bem_).

Seus olhos cor de café se movem lentamente para cima (_longe da dor, longe da tristeza e do desespero que já não pode ignorar_) e encontra o olhar impassível de Yamato. Seu amigo segura uma sacola de supermercado num braço e no outro um bebê.

(_E é precisamente essa imagem que termina de romper seu coração._)

Um adorável menino ruivo, que o observa curioso com seus olhos avermelhados enquanto chupa sua chupeta, segurando a jaqueta de Yamato fortemente.

- Oh... – sussurra Taichi, e demora uns segundo em se dar conta que Sora está empurrando-o com suavidade.

- Porque ele é um amigo da mamãe e meu. – disse Yamato, enfim, caminhando até eles com calma, sua filha (_sua filha, de ambos_) seguindo seus passos. – Ele acabou de voltar de uma longa viagem e está feliz de ver a mamãe.

A menina sorri para seu pai, brilhante e feliz – Como quando você volta de uma longa viagem?

Yamato sorri também e é um sorriso tão genuíno que lhe dói somente de vê-lo. – Sim, como quando eu volto de uma longa viagem.

Taichi não pode evitar sentir que estava interrompendo um momento privado, por isso, sem se dar conta, retrocedeu alguns passos.

(_Já não sabe como ignorar isso, não pode, portanto não pode prevenir que a dor, a tristeza e a raiva se reflitam em seus olhos._)

Observa como Sora se ajoelha em frente sua filha (_a filha de Sora e de Yamato, filha dele, não sua, jamais será sua_), acaricia seu rosto e beija sua testa. E lhe dá aquele sorriso que ela lhe deu há cinco anos, quando foi visitá-lo na Espanha.

Quando ele rompeu seu coração.

- Gostou do passeio?

- Sim. – afirma a pequena sorrindo (_brilhante e feliz_).

- Que bom. Agora, por que não entra e ajuda o papai com o jantar?

- Podemos fazer sushi, mamãe?

- O que você quiser, meu amor.

- Oba!

A menina dá um forte abraço em Sora e entra no apartamento correndo.

Quer dizer algo, mas Yamato ainda está ali, em frente a Sora, olhando-a de uma forma que não pode compreender. Já que seus braços estão ocupados, é Sora quem busca contato, esticando seu braço para repousar sua mão no braço no qual segura o bebê. Yamato manter seu olhar fixo nela, inclusive quando a ruiva dirige sua atenção ao seu filho (_o filho de Sora e de Yamato, filho dele, não o seu, jamais será seu_).

- Se divertiu, coração?

O bebê assente levemente, ainda com a chupeta na boca, e com uma de suas mãos busca o contato com sua mãe, mas para ao ver Taichi observando-o, e volta a agarrar a jaqueta de Yamato. Sora volta a olhar para o loiro e ele lhe dá um pequeno e reconfortante sorriso, antes de se inclinar e beijar seu rosto.

- Não se apresse.

(_E te rompe, _romperomperompe_, o coração ver a expressão no rosto de seu amigo, porque há tanto amor, devoção e confiança que desgarra sua alma de maneira viciosa, e não pode, _nãopodenãopodenãopode_, deixar de pensar que cometeu um terrível erro ao voltar para o Japão._

_**.**_

- Estou grávida.

Não pretende jogar isso em cima dele, de repente, mas já não pode mais aguentar. A muita pressão. Tudo repentinamente é em demasia. Sora se encolhe de dor quando Yamato empalidece e cai sentado no sofá em frente a ela como se o mundo pesasse em seus ombros. Seus olhos azuis expressando incredulidade.

- Desculpa, sei que decidimos ir devagar, para ver se realmente podíamos dar certo e... E... Eu juro que jamais quis que isso acontecesse. Yamato, eu...

- Quanto tempo? – disse Yamato, interrompendo suas explicações. – Quanto tempo de gravidez?

- Três meses.

Yamato assentiu lentamente e desviou seu olhar, por longos momentos não disse nada e Sora no pode suportar (_era simplesmente demais para ele, simplesmente demais_).

- Não quis arruinar...

Ele não a deixou terminar sua oração e rapidamente se aproximou ao seu lado. E ali, bem em frente a ela, segurou suas mãos e sorriu de forma reconfortante (_inclusive quando é óbvio que está tão assustado e confuso como ela_).

- Não, Sora. Você não arruinou nada. Eu... Vou pensar em algo, está bem? Poderemos lidar com isso. Vamos superar isso juntos, apenas... Apenas me deixe pensar em algo.

(_E assim, parece chegar a uma decisão, sem pensar mais, e apertando suas mãos um pouco mais forte, ele olha diretamente para seus olhos_)

- Casa comigo.

- Yamato?

- Casa comigo, Sora. Não tem que ser agora, nem antes do bebê nascer, apenas... – sua voz se perde e Yamato solta suas mãos para tirar seu colar.

Um simples colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de Y. Yamato o segura na altura de seus olhos, olhando com afeto e o deposita em suas mãos, fechando-as com as dele. (_você sabe, esse é o único presente significativo que ele tem de sua mãe, e está te presenteando_).

- Se case comigo quando estiver pronta, Sora. Porque eu te esperarei, você sabe que te esperarei, sempre.

- Oh, Yamato... – Sora libera uma de suas mãos do forte agarre e a levanta para acariciar o seu rosto com ternura, com amor.

- Eu quero que isso dê certo, Sora, porque sei que você é a mulher certa para mim, a minha escolhida. E quero estar ao seu lado, ao lado de _vocês_, para sempre.

A ruiva sorri entre lágrimas. – Eu também gostaria disso... Minha resposta é sim.

- Sim?

- Sim. – lhe responde com segurança, lhe dando um sorriso pleno de felicidade.

(_E deixa que te abrace fortemente, e roga para que nunca te solte. Deseja, bem no fundo do seu coração, que ele nunca te deixe ir._)

Porque pode ser que ainda não esteja apaixonada por ele, mas está perto – tão perto, e de algum modo, isso é suficiente.

**.**

Yamato entra no apartamento, não sem antes lhe cumprimentar (_- É bom vê-lo novamente, Taichi_). E depois do que parece uma eternidade, Taichi olha para Sora, apenas para encontrá-la com o olhar cravado em sua pessoa, um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

(_Quer descarregar sua ira. Chorar e agitar seus ombros até que ela compreenda a situação, porque não achava que seria assim. Não era para ser _YamatoeSora_, mas sim _TaichieSora_, com muitos filhos, todos os que herdariam seu cabelo castanho e a gentileza de sua mãe e o sentido de aventura de ambos. Por acaso não tinha voltado por ela? _Para finalmente ficar com ela? _Porque já não quer continuar ignorando tudo isso._)

E é como um déjà vu.

Só que dessa vez, o moreno não oculta seus sentimentos.

- Oh...

- Taichi...

- Não, não, desculpa, eu... Deus, me sinto um idiota. É claro que você não esperaria por mim todos esses anos, mas pensei... Bom, pensei... – deixou sua frase incompleta, passando a mão pelo cabelo e tentando encontrar uma forma de aliviar a dor.

- Sinto muito.

- Não, Sora. Está tudo bem. Apenas... – Taichi respira profundamente e olha direto para os olhos dela. – Apenas me deixe te perguntar algo.

Ela assente e sorri com tristeza e ele pode ver... Pode ver a dor, a amargura, a ira, o desespero e o sentimento de perda com tanta clareza que quase agoniza com sua intensidade. E não sabe se realmente são as emoções de _Sora _ou apenas um reflexo das suas.

Mas são dela, porque ali deitado sob tudo aquilo, havia felicidade brilhando no mais profundo de seu ser e Taichi sabe. O que não suportava pensar no caminho de volta para o Japão, aconteceu. Sora havia seguido adiante com sua vida.

(_E não sabe o que te dói mais – o fato de vê-la feliz, usando uma aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda; ou vê-la assim feliz, usando esse colar de ouro com o pingente em forma de Y ao redor de seu pescoço._)

- Ele te ama? – sussurra (_Ele te ama como eu te amo?_) e lhe roga para que diga a verdade.

- Sim, me ama. – responde Sora honestamente. – Ele me ama muito, muito... Provavelmente, muito mais do que mereço.

- Você merece tudo, Sora.

Sora sorri com um pouco menos de tristeza. – Ele me dá tudo, Taichi.

Taichi encurta a distância que os separa (_porque dói demais tê-la tão perto, na sua frente, e saber que jamais será sua_), e segura seus braços, buscando em seus olhos algum sinal, algum indicio que lhe diga que ela quer isso tanto quanto ele.

Mas não há nada (_apenas tristeza, só há uma profunda e devastadora tristeza_).

- E você... Você o ama? – lhe pergunta. – Você o _ama_, Sora?

('_O ama tanto como me amava?', quer perguntar._)

Sora se libera de seu toque, afastando-se um passo, segura suas mãos e suspira.

- O amo o suficiente.

(_O suficiente para que, quer perguntar, demandar, mas não faz isso porque conhece a resposta, está ali, batendo na sua cara._).

- O amo o _suficiente_. – disse a ruiva, exigindo-lhe que entendesse.

Mas não há nada para entender. Ele _sabe._

_(O ama o suficiente para passar o resta de sua vida com ele e ser feliz. O ama o suficiente para ter seus filhos e criá-los com todo o amor do mundo. Ela o ama o suficiente para se casar com ele e construir uma família feliz ao seu lado._)

O ama o suficiente para seguir adiante com sua vida, ao lado dele.

O colar de ouro, _seu _colar de ouro, reflexa uma centelha do sol e brilha, quase com escárnio, e Taichi quer expressar sua dor, mas se contém.

Por ela.

(_Porque rompeu seu coração uma vez, sem pensar duas vezes e não é justo que tente arruinar a vida feliz que conseguiu alcançar agora. Que tente culpá-la por ter feito o que era esperado que fizesse; seguir adiante com sua vida._)

Assim, Taichi deu um passo atrás, por ela.

- Bom, eu... Me alegro. – diz o moreno, sua voz treme levemente. – Agora é feliz, isso é bom e... Eu me alegro por você.

_Sora _elimina a distancia que os separa e o abraça fortemente. Ele desfruta de seu gesto e quer chorar. Quando ela se afasta um pouco para olhar em seus olhos e o beija (_suavemente, como sempre imaginou que seria seu primeiro beijo real com Sora_), deixa que as lágrimas fluem com liberdade enquanto corresponde ao seu beijo.

O beijo é doce, devastador, terno, triste e tudo o que Taichi sempre quis e num mundo diferente, isto que havia entre eles talvez tivesse dado certo, mas agora... Agora isso era um adeus, o beijo. É um final. Um fechamento.

(_O seu e o dela, o término de _TaichieSora)

Ela rompe o beijo, lhe dá um último sorriso e umas batidinhas em seu rosto. – Você vai ficar bem. – diz e retrocede alguns passos.

Taichi observa como Sora lhe dá um último olhar antes de entrar em seu lar, fechando a porta atrás dela.

(_O som definitivo que faz a porta ao se fechar retumba no corredor e em seu coração. E sabe, sabe que perdeu novamente, como sua primeira oportunidade e sua segunda oportunidade, só que desta vez não é sua decisão_)

Taichi supõe que, em alguma parte, nos recantos de sua mente, ele sempre esteve consciente de seu amor por Sora. Só deseja ter percebido isso antes.

(_É a decisão de Sora._)

**FIM**


End file.
